1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support arm for a camera, cellular phone, recording device or the like to extend the selected device a distance from the body of the holder. The support arm may be folded into a compact configuration for storage in a pocket or the like. The arm is held rigid by inwardly folding at least one edge along a longitudinal living hinge between the edge and the main body of the plurality of jointed segments of the arm. The arm may alternately be provided with a rotatable mounting pad on a terminal segment and the terminal segment may be provided with a nano-suction cups an adhesive pad and/or a stretchable strap to retain the recording device on the arm.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known that when shooting videos with smart phone camera, the smart phone will rotate the image/video automatically depending upon how you hold your smart phone. However when transferring smart phone videos to your Windows PC, you may find the Windows Media Center or Media Player cannot play some of them correctly. Some smart phone videos are sideways and some are upside down when playing on PC. The smart phone video upside down or sideway problem occurs when you play the recorded video on a third-party software though. You won't be aware of it playing the smart phone videos on its own smart phone. Thus, there is a great need for a recording device extension arm that has a rotatable mounting plate unlocked and a terminal plate that has the ability to go from −90 degree to 180 degree (total 270 degrees radial travel) on a loose living hinge and the ability of the rotatable mounting plate together with the gravity from the weight of the smart phone wherein the smart phone will always keep its position related to the video as it does not matter which direction the smart phone is moved around using the multifunction foldable support arm of the instant invention.
It is known to provide a cardboard edge/corner protection device has a plurality of longitudinal creases on one side of a sheet of cardboard cut to a precise width. The creases allow the cardboard to be formed into a particular configuration for protection of edges or corners of merchandise. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,171 issued on Jun. 22, 1999 to Timothy Corbon Morley. No transverse crease nor crease on the opposed side of the sheet is provided and thus the cardboard edge/corner protective device cannot be accordion folded for storage, unfolded and held in an extended configuration by folding the edges along longitudinal living hinges inwardly, outwardly or both. Thus, there is a great need for a foldable extension arm with several foldable segments and a mounting plate. The foldable segments have an edge portion joined to a main body with a longitudinal living hinge. The main bodies and the edge portions are joined together at the ends with a transverse living hinge. The foldable segments can be unfolded and retained in an extended configuration by angularly disposing the edge portion with respect to the main body.
Also known is a telescoping pole used for a remote mount for a camera is attached to a footed base for positioning the base in a straight line and at a distance from the operator. The telescoping pole must be extended by pulling on the end thereof and the footed base holding the camera must rest on an object. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,694 B2 issued on Mar. 23, 2010 to Wayne G. Fromm. Since the footed base must rest on an object, the device cannot be extended in free space to take a picture with a camera, cellular phone or record with a recorder. Therefore, there is still a great need for a foldable extension arm with several foldable segments and a mounting plate. The foldable segments have an edge portion joined to a main body with a longitudinal living hinge. The main bodies and the edge portions are joined together at the ends with a transverse living hinge. The foldable segments can be unfolded and retained in an extended configuration by angularly disposing the edge portion with respect to the main body.
Further known is a plurality of telescoping sections collapsible into a grip. A terminal section is adapted to receive a camera mounting screw to attach to the provided screw hole in most cameras. The purpose of the device is to take pictures of oneself commonly called “selfies” using a remote switch on the grip. The telescoping sections have mating “V” grooves to prevent rotation of the device. A convex mirror is provided to show background and placement of oneself for proper framing with the background. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,580 issued on Jul. 23, 1985 to Ueda, et al. Though the device holds a camera for remote photographing of oneself, great rotational control is required to keep the camera pointed correctly even though the telescoping arms have mating “V” grooves to assist with prevention of rotation. Manufacturing tolerances with such mating “V” grooves still results in unwanted rotational inaccuracies. Accordingly there is a great need for a foldable extension arm with several foldable segments and a mounting plate. The foldable segments have an edge portion joined to a main body with a longitudinal living hinge. The main bodies and the edge portions are joined together at the ends with a transverse living hinge. The foldable segments can be unfolded and retained in an rigid extended configuration by angularly disposing the edge portion with respect to the main body. The mounting plate may be set at an angle with respect to the foldable extension arm.
It is known to provide a pair of segments joined together with a locking hinge. A third segment is joined to one of the pair of segments with a free hinge. The third segment is provided with a mounting screw for attaching a camera or the like thereto. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,073 B2 issued on Aug. 11, 2009 to Kenoyer, et al. The segments need to be tightened together to make the stand functional and the multiple parts required make the device costly and subject to loss of parts. Therefore, there exists a great need for a multi-function single piece extension arm that can be folded flat for ease of storage and transport. The great need also still exists for an easy to use multi-function extension arm of foldable segments that is retained in an rigid extended configuration by angularly disposing one edge portion with respect to the main body.
It is also known to provide a support boss arranged for selective engagement to an available support post. The support boss includes an articulated linkage arm system, including first and second levers secured to the support boss with the second lever secured to a first rotative member and the first rotative member secured to a second rotative member that in turn is secured to a third rotative member spaced from the second rotative member, the third rotative member having a support plate for supporting a camera. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,214 issued on Mar. 5, 1996 to Michael A. Labree. It is readily apparent that use of the device without a rigid support post would defeat the purpose of this device and therefore it is not useful as a personal support. The multiple segments must be aligned exactly so the need for a simple device comprising several flat segments that can be unfolded and extended into a straight, rigid form for mounting a camera, cellular phone or recorder still exists. Additionally, the need for a simple extension arm made integrally is greatly needed, these needs achieved by the instant invention.
It is also known to provide a plurality of mating arcuate segments strung on a cable. One end of the cable is fixed to the camera mount while the other end is fixed to a cam for providing a tension in the cable locking the arcuate segments into the chosen configuration. The arcuate segments preferably have mating grooves and lands which may be selectively positioned to change the configuration of the configurable arm comprised of the plurality of mating segments. The arm is attached to a shoulder clamp adapted to be fitted over the shoulder of the operator. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,698 B2 issued Feb. 23, 2010 to Desboro, et al. Though used as a personal device mount, the multiple separate pieces, cam controlled biasing force and shoulder mount greatly increases the cost and complexity of the device. Accordingly, there is a tremendous need for a low cost, single or two piece personal extension arm mount that can be unfolded and held in a rigid configuration by one hand to photograph, video and/or record events with a personal extension arm which is accomplished by the instant invention.
It is also known to provide a flexible tube with one end attached to a base or clamp and the other end to a mounting plate for holding an E-book, webcam or the like. Hook and loop fastener strips are provided to attach the E-book to the mounting plate. The device may be set upon a floor, clamped to the edge of a desk or affixed with a suction cup. For instance, see the U. S. Patent Applications 2004/0211868 A1 published on Oct. 28, 2004 by Holmes, et al. and 2010/0301188 A1 published on Dec. 2, 2010 by Erik Schmielfenyg or the U.S. Pat. No. 8,393,584 B2 issued Mar. 12, 2013 to Salih Maurice Burns. Though much simpler in construction than Desboro, et al., or Labree, hand holding of these devices for positioning a personal device for photos, videos or recording requires great skill to maintain the device steady. Consequently, there still exists a great need for a simple, foldable personal extension arm that can be unfolded and held by one hand in a rigid configuration by folding at least one edge portion about a longitudinal living hinge inwardly toward a body portion, that need fully satisfied by the instant invention to be described below.
It is also known to provide a top plate having a camera mount is slidable relative to a bottom plate. The top plate has a camera or the like attached with a screw. The top plate may be locked into any position along the length of the bottom plate. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,332 issued on Jul. 4, 1995 to Masao Ishikawa. It is quite apparent that the cost of making such a device of sufficient length while providing a easily portable and storable compact device would be considerable. It is also readily apparent that the need for a compact, foldable mounting extension arm for mounting a camera, cellular phone or recorder for photos, videos or recordings has not been satisfied with any prior art device and begs to be accomplished. The instant invention provides a simple, compact, foldable extension arm that overcomes the multiple component and metallic limitations of all prior art devices.
Finally, it is known to produce folding step stools comprising a plurality of segments joined together with cooperating knuckle parts joined together with hinge pins. For instance, see U. S. Design Pat. No. D 460,566 issued on 16 Jul. 2002 to Henschel, et al. The stool may be folded into a flat configuration by lifting the center of the top plate and folding inwardly the end plates. Though the stool may be folded into a compact shape, it cannot be extended into an elongated configuration as taught by the instant invention using living hinges. Accordingly, the need for a simple compact, foldable extension arm for use with recording devices still exists.